chessboxingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chessboxing Timeline
The Qing Times - The Early Years *Chi Tzu Tien, a young and arrogant man, goes around taking on thugs with his knowledge of Well and Kung-Fu. *Chi Tzu Tien and Tei Yun Pei become friends due to their love of Well and Kung Fu *Cheng Hsing emigrates from the highlands of Scotland to come to China. He develops his style of 'Cheng Hsing Kung-Fu' using Palms, Hooks and Spin Kicks. *Wan Cheung Son works his way up the Chinese government with his wit, knowledge, power, Bear Technique and Knifemanship. *'Wood Man' rises to be one of Wan Chun San's right hand men. The Reign of Won Cheung San *Wang Chun San becomes a high official. The Kung Fu men pledge their loyalty to him. *Wan Chon San, just for money, kills so many good men and ruins so many families. He is dubbed the 'Ghost Faced Killer' due to his harsh and ruthless ways. *The Mean Bean Ghost Faced Killing Plate Machine is built, to make Ghost Faced Killing Plates, as business cards hadn't been invented yet. *Chi Tzu Tien and Master Yuen come to a dissagreement regards to whether Iron-Lids make for a measurement of Kung-Fu Skill. Chi Tzu Tien favours style and technique over raw strength, but Yuen thinks otherwise. *The "So-Called Loyal Baseball Team" is formed, as they begin to compete in the Dragon Mountains League *Chi Tzu Tien competes in the Kung-Fu Men's Gentlemen's "Well" Tournament and defeats his rival and old friend, Tei Yun Pei. Chi Tzu Tien becomes the "Well King". Tei Yun Pei runs away, swearing revenge. *The Kung Fu men begin to discover the Chess Boxing Matrix, and being to spend their Friday nights there, drinking savage mixes and listening to savage mixes. *Dodd-Mots become the peak of the Kung-Fu Men's wit, making Michael Dodd the funniest man in China. The Downfall of the Ghost Faced Killer *The Ghost Faced Killer catches wind of the Chess Boxing Matrix, and attempts to enter in hopes of joining in the Friday Night Fun. *The Kung Fu Men don't really want him there and keep coming up with excuses *Ghost Face Killer forces his way into the Matrix, but only enough to harass a group of hens who decide to leave in disgust. *The Loyal Clans begin to conspire against the Ghost Faced Killer in fear of him truly ruining their secret Friday Night Club *Cheng Hsing develops the SURVIVAL STRATEGY, and learns the Penguin Dance. *The Kung Fu Men decide to finally engineer the downfall of the Ghost Faced Killer at the will of the So-Called Loyal Clans. The Clan Hsing agree to join in to assist with the execution the plan. *The Legendary night of the Ultimate Drinking Game. *The Kung Fu Men (along with the Clan Hsing) all got together and played a Seven-round game of UDG, with the cards rigged against the Ghost Faced Killer, who drank all the Contributions, which were beyond description. His FACTS were all declared BOLLOCKS, his Aunt and his Ghost Faced Mum were called. All distributions were given to him. He failed to win a single game of Rock Paper Scissors, and he was cursed every time the Jack was pulled. He was declared dead by sunrise during an episode of Bodger and Badger. Aftermath of the Downfall *The Clan Hsing travel back to the Highlands. Cheng Hsing remains in China. *Fake Ah-Pao's dad begins to gain riches and profit during the confusion from the shift in Government power, and selling leftover Killing Plates on eBay. *Fake Ah-Pao's dad is killed by Shih Wei Ming, who continues to play the role of Fake Ah-Pao's dad in order to capitalise on the profit. He uses the money to buy a new house and lots of Art. *Chi Tsu Tien seals one of the entrances to the Chessboxing Matrix in the well in his front yard, to prevent it from being abused. But not before bringing from the matrix, the So-Called Loyal Hens. *Cheng Hsing and Master Yuen decide to move into a big house together. *One of the Kung Fu Men accidentally aquires a stupid kid who won't stop calling him "Dad". He tells the kid that he's not his dad, and he should go back to his real dad. The kid fails to understand this and continues to live with his 'dad'. *Sons of the Kung Fu men begin to come to Cheng Hsing in hopes of learning Kung Fu, as their fathers attempt to live in peace. Cheng Hsing hires a few of the youths to do housework for him. This causes confusion amongst the people, as they now believe that Cheng Hsing is accepting students. *Cheng Hsing renames his house to the "Cheng Hsing Kung Fu School". Master Yuen becomes the official cook, due to the overwhelming number of kids coming to the school to learn Kung-Fu and sick street dancing techniques. *Moley is appointed the Senior Student, due to his superior Cheng Hsing Kung Fu. *The Four Generals of Cheng Hsing School are established, along with the RULES. *The Son of Ghost Faced Killer enrols in Cheng Hsing School. Unbenownst to everyone. *Chi Tzu Tien no longer becomes lucky enough to be "Well" known. Due to his decision to no longer play Well, and instead modernise to Chess. *Chao Yun Lung continues his career as a Five-a-side goalkeeper, and raises his family away from the Dragon Mountains. Many misadventures are had that won't be documented here. *Tei-Yun Pei begins training a new "Fake" Chi Tzu Tien in order to kill the real Chi Tzu Tien. The Return of the Ghost Faced Killer *Secretly, Wan Chun San has been in his house, recovering from a ten year hangover. During this time, he renames his old "Bear Technique" Kung-Fu to Yin-Yang Style, and masters the Five Elements Kung Fu, due to his own secret training in the Chessboxing Matrix. *Wan Chun San learns some fucking sick streetdancing techniques. *Wan Chun San writes the Ghost Facebook to keep a log of all the So-called Loyal Clans who tried to kill him. *Wan Chung Son fails to re-buy his old killing plates on eBay due to being frequently outbid. *The Mean Bean Ghost Faced Killing Plate Machine is rebuilt, to make more Ghost Faced Killing Plates. *The Ghost Faced Killer sets out to begin his Ghost Faced Killer To Be Continued in WATCH THE FILM.